


Coming Up for Air

by HeithChief



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Getting Back Together, M/M, Voltron Secret Santa 2017, Voltron Secret Santa 2k17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 12:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13123836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeithChief/pseuds/HeithChief
Summary: Shiro and Keith dated all through out high school, but then it came time for Shiro to leave for college. Shiro was ready to try their relationship long distance, but Keith was not. So Keith breaks up with Shiro just before he leaves for college. Now a year later, they both go to separate Universities and are both living with regrets about the break up. It's up to their best friends, Lance and Allura to get them to meet again, but what if reuniting them only causes more pain?





	Coming Up for Air

**Author's Note:**

> This a my Secret Santa gift for Plaidred on tumblr, so it's posted there as well as here. :)  
> Song Inspirations for this fic (as a tradition for me):  
> "Saturn" - Sleeping At Last  
> "Hold On" - Chord Overstreet  
> "The Last of the Real Ones" - Fall Out Boy

Never had he thought he’d come to regret his words. Keith wasn’t really into focusing on the past, preferring to put everything into the present and moving forward. Yet there was one thing, one mistake he’d made, that haunted him deep down inside. When Keith was busy, he could ignore it, but never completely keep from his consciousness. He was used to being alone, but now that he knew what it was like to be together, being alone was suddenly so much worse. He thought he’d be able to revert back to his old ways and be fine, but there was now an ache inside him. A longing for connection, for the only one who understood him. The only one who took the time to peel back his layers and care for him. When Keith closed his eyes, he could still the scene in his head, like he was watching a scene in a movie. Those words they said, still echoing in his head.

 

_“Keith, I know I’m going away to university this year, but we can make this work, right? I’ll see you on breaks and all summer. It’s only a year and then you’ll join me here next year, right?”  Shiro had looked at him with such, honest, caring eyes. So naïve to the pain that was about to follow. He had come a long way with letting Shiro in, but his insecurities still chained him down and held him back._

_“Shiro…I can’t. I’m just not ready for that kind of relationship.” It was the opposite of what Keith had actually wanted and meant. That was the funny thing about fear. It got in the way and poisoned things one cared about most._

_“Keith. It’ll be hard, but we can do it.”_

_“Shiro. I can’t.” Keith took a deep breath and clenched his hands into fists at his sides to keep them from shaking. This wasn’t at all what he wanted, but he had been so scared. It was a fear of the unknown that had festered inside until it bled on the outside, too much to chock down. A fear of being abandoned for something better. Or what would Shiro be doing when they were apart. In high school the one-year age difference had been fine, but now it was different. Shiro was a college student and he was a high schooler. They would grow apart. He knew that was inevitable. Now he would just be seen as the tag along kid again. The paranoia of being left behind would suffocate him until he became unbearable. Might as well save Shiro from all that while he still could._

_“We want different things Shiro. I need a fresh start. I’m sorry.”_

_Keith had watched Shiro’s eyes as he accepted the words and comprehended them one by one. It was what he felt at the time even if he hated those words now. Shiro had gasped as he understood, and a single tear had fallen from his eye. It was clear that Shiro, at the time, had wanted to do anything to change Keith’s mind. Yet, he knew he couldn’t. Keith had always been stubborn and rarely changed his mind once he was set on something. Shiro could have blown it up into a fight, but that wouldn’t have been good for either of them. He couldn’t force Keith into staying with him._

_So, Shiro did what he always had done and put Keith’s happiness over his own. He quietly accepted the break up and then went off the college at the end of summer. Their relationship faded out almost like it had never happened at all. The only reminder were the scars left in their memories and the ache in their hearts._

Keith sighed and shook his head, trying to clear away the memory, but it always lingered. It haunted him like a ghost, never seen, but always there. Now, he barely talked to Shiro, only through the occasional, random texts and viewing each other’s Snapchat stories. He doubted Shiro would even consider talking about being together again. It had been a year. It was too late. This was how things were now.

             

Keith was surviving, he was getting by, but he wasn’t happy. Lance hated it. Sure, he and Keith had always competed in sports and for grades in school. They were each other’s rivals, but also each other’s closet friends. Lance was the one who encouraged Keith to ask Shiro to be more than friends. Of course, they would go off to the same college and room together. They fought, but also cared for one another. Yet, no one had gotten close to Keith like Shiro had. No one had make Keith smile and laugh like that. Now, Keith was becoming more distant and more drawn in on himself. Seeing Keith like this, so heartbroken, he couldn’t stand it. He had to do something, but what? How could he help his best friend? 

 

Lance’s phone rang, suddenly, an unknown number. He usually didn’t pick those up, just let them go to voicemail, but there was something telling him he should answer it. “Hello? This Lance McClain.”

 

“Hello. You don’t know me, but I’m Shiro’s roommate, Allura.” The voice on other side of the phone was female and sounded very cute.

 

“Wait. Shiro has a female roommate? That’s so awesome! What a lucky guy. You sound very pretty.” Lance flirted with her by default.

 

“Yeah, yeah. Shiro’s gay and my best friend here, so it works for us. Anyway, you’re Keith’s roommate, right?” Allura obviously wasn’t here for niceties or flirting. It was clear by her tone, that she was on a mission of some sort.

 

“Yeah, I am. What’s up?” Lance noticed her brushing him off and gave up. For now.

 

“We need to figure out a way to get them to meet. Shiro pretends he’s fine, but he’s not. I tried to butt out last year when I met him. Hey, he was getting over a break up, he’ll be fine. He’s not though. It’s been a year and he’s not getting over it. Nor is Shiro even dealing with it. He’s pushing it all down. It’s not healthy and, as his friend, I can’t stand by and do nothing anymore. I don’t know how your roommate is doing, but they need to talk about it, and I mean _really_ talk about it.”

Lance could tell by her rant, that she cared a lot for Shiro as he did for Keith, even if he barely admitted it. This was what he was looking for, they just needed to come up with a plan. “Yes! I agree. Keith pretends he’s okay, but he’s not. He’s moodier and spends so much more time by himself. I mean, he’s kind of like that all time, but it’s not the same. Shiro brought him out of all that. He’s miserable. How do we fix this?”

“Well,” She paused, thinking for a moment. Our campuses are an hour apart, so we should find a place somewhere in between. Tell Keith you heard about this great place through a friend and don’t want to check it out by yourself. I’ll do the same with Shiro. We both meet at the place and leave them alone together.”

“Leaving them alone together will also leave us alone together. Are you asking me out on a date?” Lance grinned into receiver

“You wish. I’m doing this for Shiro. I’m going to look for a place to meet and I’ll text you a date and a time.” She promptly hung up on him and Lance sighed to himself. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t excited to meet Shiro’s roommate. Yeah, he was doing this for Keith, but would it be so wrong to get a little something for himself out of this?

* * *

 

A week had passed, and it was finally the time for their meeting. Lance was excited for Keith, but also a little nervous too. What if Keith takes one look at Shiro and walks out? What if he really doesn’t want to see Shiro? Lance shook his head and took a deep breath, even if everything exploded into a fight, at least he could say he tried. He walked into Keith’s room and saw him fixing his hair, that was a good thing, but Keith’s outfit needed a little help. This was the first time he was seeing Shiro in _months,_ he couldn’t do it sweats!

“That’s what you’re wearing?”

“I’m just getting dinner with you, it’s not like I need to dress up. We’re not dating. But, I still don’t see why we can’t go somewhere closer to campus. This place Hunk recommended better be good so it’s worth the half hour drive.” Keith grumbled and put down the comb, satisfied with how his hair looked.

“Hah! You only wish you were dating me, but you’re not my type.” Lance grinned cheekily at him and walked over to Keith’s closet. He had to convince Keith to _at least_ wear jeans. He pulled out Keith’s favorite ones, black skinny jeans that were a little distressed on the knees, a black v neck and, to change it up from his red jacket, a red and black flannel. “Here, lametron, I’ve picked out an outfit for you.”

Keith rolled his eyes, “Why do you even care what I look like?”

“Cuz I’m your friend, dude. Put a little effort in your appearance. We’re not going until you put that on.”

“Fine. Get out.” Keith shoved Lance out of his bedroom and pulled on the clothes. Lance was acting a bit weird, but Keith really didn’t think twice about it. This wouldn’t be the first time Lance critiqued his style and tried to get Keith to branch out in his clothing choices. He opened the door when he was done and paused so Lance could get a good look at him “Happy?”

“Almost!” Lance skipped over to him and rolled up his sleeves, cuffing them just below his elbow. “Good. Let’s go.”

“You’re driving then. Unless you want a thirty-minute ride on my motorcycle.”

“With the way you drive that thing? Hell no. We’re taking my car.”

“Where’s your sense of adventure?” Keith smirked, sliding into the passenger side of Lance’s car.

“Keith, my sense of adventure and yours have two different definitions, I’d rather get to dinner alive.”

“We would. You have no faith in me after all this time, I’m hurt.” Keith deadpanned, placing a hand on his chest, pretending to be offended.

“Yeah, yeah.” He rolled his eyes at Keith as they started the drive. Lance turned on the radio to distract Keith a little. Also, to fill the silence because if he kept talking, he bet he would accidentally ruin the secret. He could tell Keith was already a little suspicious, but he hoped Keith wouldn’t be expecting to see Shiro.

* * *

 

“Shiro. Time to go.” Allura walked out into their living room, dressed up a little, but not enough to be obvious. She usually dressed nice when they went out, so she doubted that Shiro would notice. Shiro walked out in a worn sweatshirt and old jeans. Allura’s eyes went wide and she shook her head. “Shiro. You can’t go out like that!”

“I should have known you wouldn’t approve, Princess.” He used that term of endearment when he was being sassy with her. “But it’s just us going to dinner.”

“Come on Shiro, always present your best self. Never know who you’ll run into.”

Shiro narrowed his eyes suspiciously, “Are we planning to run into someone? Oh no, you’re not setting me up on another blind date, are you?”

Allura was glad she was facing away from Shiro, so he couldn’t see the slightly guilty look that flashed across her face for a moment. “No. I promised after what happened last time that I wouldn’t do that again. Still though, you should at least wear a nicer shirt and jeans.” She walked into his room and came back with darker jeans, a simple shirt and a cardigan. “Something like this?”

“Sure, sure. You do know best. I should be used to you dressing me by now.” Shiro rolled his eyes at her and went into his room to change. He chewed his lip a little when he noticed just what sweater she had picked out. It was a light grayish/lilac color. Keith had always liked that color on Shiro, said it worked well with gray eyes when Keith had given it to him. There he went again, thinking of Keith.

Then again, he supposed this wasn’t different than any other time. Something always happened at least once a week that reminded Shiro of Keith. The wounds would reopen, but he’d push the feelings down again. He just didn’t want to deal with them.

Allura’s eyes lit up when Shiro walked out again, dressed like she wanted. “Ah, much better. We should go. Pidge said this place is really good and we should get going before it gets too crowded.” They got into Allura’s car and she couldn’t help but notice the sad look in Shiro’s eyes. He must have thought of Keith again. He only had that look when that happened. Hopefully after tonight, she would never have to see that look again.

* * *

 

Lance and Keith had gotten their first and Lance checked his phone nervously as they sat down in a booth. He hoped Allura and Shiro would be here soon, he didn’t know how much longer he could keep up this act. Keith had already given him a few weird looks for how he’d been acting tonight and constantly checking his phone now wasn’t helping.

 

Keith sighed and glared a little at Lance, “Okay, what is it? You’ve been acting weird since we…got…here…” His voice trailed off when he followed Lance’s line of sight to the door. A tall young woman with dark skin and white-blond hair had walked in and Keith recognized her immediately. She was Allura, Shiro’s roommate, but that’s not what made him speechless. No. It was the fact that Shiro had followed her in. He swallowed, and his mouth ran dry. Shiro was wearing Keith’s favorite sweater and he looked just as handsome as ever. Now everything started to make sense. This was a set up. “Lance!” He hissed and looked at his friend with utter betrayal. “You set this up, didn’t you? Take me home. Now. Shiro doesn’t want to see me.”

 

Shiro looked around the diner, taking in its apperacne, trying to figure what would have made this place so special. He saw a flash of red out of the corner of his eyes and his stomach dropped. They hadn’t come here for place, but for the person. “Allura! …that’s why you picked this sweater. Let’s go. I want to leave. He doesn’t want to see me.”

 

“Shiro, I’m doing this for your own good. Also, he’s already seen you.”

 

She wasn’t wrong, Keith was staring right at them, wearing the same deer-in-headlights look he was sure he had on face right now. This was bad. There was no way out. Shiro sighed and walked over to the booth. He sat across from Keith, and just looking at him hurt deep in his chest. Keith looked really good in that flannel and Shiro guessed that Lance made Keith dress up a little for tonight. His heart was pounding, and his mouth felt as dry as a desert. He didn’t know where to start or what to say to Keith.

 

Allura gave Lance a pointed look and he cleared his throat. “Oh, uh well, Allura and I will give you two some time to talk.” Lance followed her to a table across the restaurant, where they can see them, but not hear them. Both of them know neither would talk, if they knew they had an audience.

 

“Lance!”

 

“Allura!”

 

Keith and Shiro call after them, but they were completely ignored. Apparently, this was all planned. They were stuck here. Keith quickly buried his face into his menu, looking for something to order. At least food would give him a bit of a distraction. The air between them is awkward and tense. Both wanting to do something to break it, yet neither knew what to say.

 

Shiro cleared his throat and looked down at his menu. There was clearly nothing too special about this place, the food seemed as ordinary as ever. He decided to ask Keith about this place, thinking that would be a good opener or something. “What’s good here? Have you been here before?”

 

“No. First time.”

 

Shiro couldn’t help but laugh, a bit because he was feeling awkward, but also because it seemed they both got played. “Did Lance tell you he needed to check out this place his friend recommended?”

 

“Yeah he did.”

 

“Allura did the same with me. Looks like they actually did conspire against us. She even picked out my outfit.”

 

Keith cracked a smile at the one, “Yeah, Lance made me change. Said I couldn’t go out in my sweatpants.”

 

Shiro shook his head and sighed, “He did a good job, you look nice.” Shiro’s eyes grew wide and he felt a blush heating up his cheeks. He really shouldn’t have said that. It was just so easy to be like with Keith. Sitting in a diner across from one another was just so reminiscent of their high school dates. “Anyway…”

 

“And you’re wearing the sweater I got you for Christmas two years ago…it still looks good on you too.”

 

Shiro was about comment on that when their waitress came over to take their order. Both of them ordered burgers and fries of some sort and Shiro couldn’t shake the nostalgia of his moment. It was almost if they year hadn’t passed at all. As if he could still lean over the table and kiss Keith’s lips. Then Keith nervously ran his fingers through his hair and broke eye contact. Immediately Shiro was transported back to the present. No, they weren’t dating. Yes, they had barely talked to each other in a year and the awkward silence returned again. Keith was dragged here, and he supposed by his lack of motorcycle helmet, that Lance drove. They were both trapped here, both wanting to be here, but thinking the other did not.

 

Shiro sighed, _okay, small talk. You can do that. Don’t tell him how not over him you are. Don’t tell him how he was the best thing that happened to you and you miss him every day. Anything but that._ “How is school going? Do you like being at college?”

 

“Yeah, it’s good. I mean I room with Lance so in a way I guess it still feels like high school, but just with no adults watching our every move. You?” Keith held in the sigh of frustration that threatened to escape his lips. This is really what they had become, small talk about school, like they’re strangers. Shiro used to know him better than anyone, and he though it was the same with Shiro. Now there was this girl living with him that he’d barely met, only stalked on social media. Was Shiro still going for secondary education? He had no clue and he hated it. And it was all his damn fault for breaking Shiro’s heart.

“Yeah, living with a girl is different than that, but I really like Allura, so it’s fun. She’s usually the one who gets us to go out on the weekends. She’s always trying to set me up with some guy at a party or one she knows from class. That’s what I though this was, actually.”

 

“Oh, so you’re not dating her?”

 

Shiro’s eyebrows shot up in surprise and he quickly shook his head. “No Keith, I’m definitely gay, I thought you knew that. That’s impression you’ve had this whole time?”

 

Keith shrugged, “I though maybe you might have figured out that you were Bi or something. I mean Lance found out he was Bi in late high school.”

 

“If that’s the case, I could say maybe you’re dating Lance.”

 

Keith chocked on the sip of soda he’d just taken, “Absolutely not. He’s not my type, we’ve been friends for too long. Also, did you see the way he looked at Allura when she walked in here? I think he’s a bit preoccupied.”

 

“So, you’re not dating anyone?” Shiro wanted to smack himself for saying that, but he couldn’t help it. He had to know.

 

Keith snorted and shook his head like that question was the biggest joke. “No. I’m not really into dating.”

 

Shiro had forgotten for a moment just how Demi Keith was. Of course, they’d only been back at school for a month, Keith only got into romantic relationship with people he really knew he could trust. He was that once and it killed him inside that he didn’t really…fight for Keith or something. He’d accepted their break up. “You dated me.”

 

“Yeah. Well, you were an exception.” Keith looked away and distracted himself with eating when their food came.

 

“Well, I’m not dating anyone either…” Shiro said quietly when their waitress was out of earshot again.

 

“You can do whatever you want Shiro. Date whoever you want.” Keith snapped and winced. He hadn’t meant that, but it just came out. The thought of Shiro dating other people still made him angry and if he was truly honest with himself, completely jealous.

 

“Date whoever I want, huh?” Shiro mused, knowing that wasn’t true. If he could truly date who he wanted, he’d still be with Keith. There were so many things Shiro wanted to ask, _do you miss me? Do you think about me and wonder what I’m doing all the time? Do you stalk me online and wish you were in all those pictures with me? Do you just feel wrong now that we’re not together? Do feel like a piece of you feel like its missing? Because I do. All the damn time. I may never get this chance, so it’s now or never._

“Keith, can I ask you something?”

 

“Sure.” Keith noticed the serious tone of Shiro’s voice and stopped eating, so he could give his full attention to Shiro.

 

“I know you said you wanted a fresh start for college, but is that the real reason you broke up with me?”

 

              Keith swallowed then opened and closed his mouth a few times. He probably looked like a very unattractive fish, but that was the last thing he expected Shiro to ask. He took a deep breath and just dove head first into the conversation. It was now or never. Shiro could have gotten up and walked out. He could have avoided this topic all together, but he didn’t. He was here, he stayed, and he asked. They might as well go into it.

 

“Shiro, I thought that was what I wanted back then. You were my first real relationship and I was honestly terrified. What if you found someone else better at college? I was terrified of being replaced or you’d finally see that I wasn’t good enough for you. What if we fought all the time? What if I became so paranoid of someone else stealing you away, that I would ruin everything?”

 

That was a lot, a year’s worth of fears, feelings, and questions. He just unloaded it onto Shiro and for the first time, it was no longer inside of him, eating away with the two scariest words to be paired together, ‘what if’.

 

“So, you didn’t break up with me because you didn’t want me anymore?” Shiro asked, his gray eyes shining with hope. He had some of those same fears, but he thought they’d figure those out when they actually arose.

 

Keith shook his head and bit his lip, trying to keep himself from tearing up at the absolute absurdity of that question. “I thought I could back to the way things were before you. That’s I’d be fine on my own like I’ve always been. I couldn’t. Not even a little bit. You found me and loved me despite how insecure and scared I was. I’m never going to find that kind of love again. Especially not from some random college boy. How could I ever not want you?”

 

“Hold on. Really? Keith, I still want you too. I regret it every day that I just accepted it. That I didn’t fight it. That I attempt to beg you to stay. Or that I didn’t see past those excuses you made, that I actually let you push me away. I’m so sorry.” A few tears had formed in Shiro’s eyes as he spoke, and he did nothing to stop them from spilling over and pouring down his cheeks.

 

“And I regret letting my fears push you away.” Keith’s lip tremble and he sniffed, begging his own tears not to fall, but they didn’t listen. They betrayed him, but they couldn’t help it. Nothing hurt Keith more than seeing Shiro cry.

 

That was it. The last straw. Shiro couldn’t take it anymore. He stood up and walked to the other side of the booth, sliding in next to Keith. “I’ve missed you so much.” Shiro murmured into Keith’s ear as he slid his arms around him, pulling their bodies flush against one another. Keith sighed in relief and for the first time in about a year, he didn’t feel so hollow inside. He was not long drowning in the sea, struggling to keep himself above the waves. Shiro had rescued him again, like he had so many times before.

* * *

From across the restaurant Allura gasped and Lance dropped the fry that was halfway to his mouth. “What is he doing? He’s getting up!”

 

“Shit, it looks like Keith is crying. Did they finally talk about it?” This whole time they’d been discussing what they think was going on. They saw the conversation evolve from awkward silences, to equally stiff small talk, some sort of serious conversation and now this. Lance was about to say something else, but he was speechless, watching Shiro slide into the booth and embrace Keith. The embrace was completely accepted, Keith didn’t even think to push him away, he just leaned his head on Shiro’s shoulder. “Did we do it?”

 

“I don’t know how much we did other than drag them here, but they talked! They’re making up, maybe? I’m so happy for Shiro.” Allura’s eyes were alight with wonder and excitement as she looked back at Lance. “Maybe he’ll finally start healing.”

 

“Looks like we’ll be seeing a lot more of each other, hm?” Lance flirted and winked at her.

 

“No. They’ll be seeing more of each other, hopefully.”

 

“Not a chance, huh?”

 

Allura couldn’t help but smile. Lance was a bit of flirt, but he was also kind of a dork. He was cute, but she didn’t fall so easily. “Not yet.”

 

“Ah! But there’s hope? That’s enough for me.”

 

Allura shook her head and turned attention back to their friends. She’ll have to see. Today was about Shiro, but who knew what would happen down the road. All Allura knew was she was along for the ride.

* * *

 

“So what now?” Keith asked after a bit. It felt nice to just be held by those strong, familiar arms once again, he’d been lost in the moment.

 

“Can we start over? So much has happened in the past year, I think we need to get to know each as couple again. I’ll take you on a proper first date. Prepare to be wooed off your feet, Kogane.”

 

Keith laughed a little. Shiro was such a dork, but that was a bit why he had fallen for him in the first place. “Be prepared to try plan the best date of your life. I’m not so easily swayed.”

 

“Be prepaaaaaared!” Shiro sang out in his best impression of Scar.

 

Keith shook his head and laughed even more. He completely face palmed, now _that_ was the last thing he expected Shiro to do. Then again, they watched that movie a million times growing up. Making a Lion King reference was so like Shiro. He finally stopped laughing and looked up at Shiro. “You cheesy loser.”

Shiro laughed, his whole body shaking with the sensation, at Keith’s reaction. It had felt like forever since he was able to make Keith laugh like that. “You love it.”

 

“Caught me.”

                                      

The rest of the dinner went like normal, they easily fell into their old patterns, now that everything was out in the open. Keith was looking forward to starting over and learning everything about Shiro’s new life in college and telling him about his own. Who knows what would happen now? Maybe next year he’d transfer to Shiro’s university, so they’d never have to be apart again. That was too far off, he only wanted to focus in the here and now.

 

Shiro walked him out to Lance’s car, and Allura and Lance followed a few feet behind them like a pair of over protective parents who attempting to give their kids space. “I’ll call you tomorrow, Keith. But, next Friday be ready to be swept off your feet.”

 

“Maybe it’s me who’ll be sweeping you off your feet, Shirogane. I hear I’m quite charming when I want to be.” He stuck his tongue out, paying Shiro back for using his last name earlier.

 

“Whatever you say. See you soon.” Shiro leaned down and gave Keith a soft, goodbye kiss. Both of them groaned a little in the back of their throats. It felt so good to kiss each other once again. He almost felt like saying ‘fuck it’ to starting over, and just following Keith back to his university and stay the night. To be completely bad because it would feel oh so good. But then again, it would be really fun to date Keith again. To rediscover each other and fall in love all over again. Shiro decided to go with the latter and slowly pulled away, keeping the kiss light and chaste.

 

“See you next week.” Keith whispered and watched as Shiro hugged Allura in excitement. His smile looked like it could light up the entire night’s sky, beaming and brighter than any star in the universe. Keith didn’t take his eyes off of Shiro until he got into Allura’s car. He bet that he was wearing a completely, sappy, dopey look on his face, but he couldn’t find it in him to care. Keith slid into the passenger seat and stared off into space as Lance drove away.

 

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a pompous grin spread across Lance’s face and he looked completely like the Cheshire cat. “Don’t.” Keith help up his hand in protest, “don’t say anything. You’ll ruin the moment.”

 

“I don’t even get a thanks for setting all this up?”

 

“I bet Allura was the one who truly put this together.” Keith teased, smirking a little, catching Lance’s dejected look in the reflection of the windshield.

 

“It was her idea, but I got you here! Come on, man, I wasted an entire Saturday evening just for you.”

Keith sighed and groaned dramatically, throwing his head back against the headrest. “Fiiiine. Thanks Lance. Though I bet a little part of you agreed instantly the minute she asked you to set us up.”

 

“Mmm. It was worth it just for that. She’s so beautiful. Shiro’s so lucky and he doesn’t even know it. I bet they spend days just lounging around in their underwear together and he wouldn’t even think to look at her in that way. How unfair is that?”

 

“Hm. She is pretty.” Keith mused in a mocking, very Lance-like way.

 

“Don’t you dare. You already have Shiro and he’s super hot.”

 

“Even though I’m demi, I do prefer boys, you loser.” Keith stuck is tongue out a him. “Though if you want her, you’ve got to be serious. She doesn’t seem the type to play to your passing flirts. I bet that’ll be hard for your tiny brain.”

 

“Shut up, loser. I’ll show you I can do that if I want to!”

 

“Hm. Well if that ever happens, I’ll buy you dinner. Whatever you want.”

 

“You don’t sound very confident in that bet.” Lance glared at him out of the corner of his eye.

 

“Yeah, because I doubt you’re even her type. Best wishes to you, buddy.” Keith laughed at the way Lance’s angry face kind of look like he’d just eaten a very sour candy.

 

Lance smiled a little at hearing Keith laugh again. “Anyway, I’m glad you’re back to your old self. Seeing you all mopey was getting old.”

 

Keith wrinkled his nose in feigned disgust. “Ew. Don’t get all sappy on me. I can only handle that from Shiro.” Lance laughed at Keith’s joke and Keith smiled. Lance was right though, he finally felt like himself again now that was he was no longer bound by his fears or regrets. Now that Shiro knew everything, they could work things out when Keith’s fears or insecurities took over. This time, Keith swore he’d never let those tear them apart again.


End file.
